


Dapper Darcy

by mamaleh6994



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Dapper Day, Disney, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaleh6994/pseuds/mamaleh6994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need a fic or comic of Lizzie and Darcy going to Disney and it's dapper day but they didn't know but Darcy just fits in anyway."</p><p>Your wish is my command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dapper Darcy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erinwert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinwert/gifts).



> It's 2:00am, and I wrote this fic within past the hour after Erin tweeted her request. This is unbeta'd and meant to be something short, silly, and fun. Enjoy!

            “You have to wear them.”

            “Lizzie, we’ve discussed this.

            “If you don’t wear them, I’m leaving you.”

            “For whom? The mouse?”

 

            Lizzie rolled her eyes with a huff and crossed her arms, the Mickey ears still in her fingers. “Come on, now, you know he’s already taken.” She pointed at her own ears perched on her head, a large red and white polka-dotted bow sitting between them. “William, those are the clothes you wear everyday. You have to wear something fun! You cannot go to Disneyland looking so ... dapper.”

            “Oh,” said Darcy, a smirk on his face as he tightened his bow tie. He stepped forward and gently placed a hand on her arm before leaning in to place a kiss on her pouting mouth. “I believe you’ll find that I can.”

           

***

 

            Despite her fiercest complaints, Darcy and Lizzie left their apartment that morning without the Mickey ears. Lizzie felt that she had properly prepared herself for a day at Disneyland by wearing her favorite shirt that she bought from World of Disney three years before, and her Minnie ears remained on her head. Darcy, on the other hand, had ignored her protests and opted for a navy bow tie and vest.

            Of course, even though Lizzie outwardly denied it, she had to admit that a day spent looking at Darcy in a vest was better than most.

            The car ride to the park was abnormally long – even longer than Lizzie had expected. The Bennets had been to the park more times than she could even begin to count, and she’d memorized the travel time down to the minute. On this day, however, traffic was unbelievable. She managed to pass the time by singing Disney songs and trying to get Darcy to join in.

 

            “I know you know the words.”

            “I’m afraid you have no proof, Miss Bennet.”

 

***

           

            After finally reaching Anaheim and surviving the maze of a parking structure, Darcy and Lizzie made their way down the long escalator to the trams. Lizzie wanted to continue feeling grumpy about Darcy’s lack of Disney spirit, but when he reached his warm hand to take hers, she had to smile.

           

            “Thank you for coming with me.”         

            “I’d go anywhere with you.”

 

            It wasn’t until they had stepped off the tram that Lizzie began to notice something peculiar. It wasn’t the enormous amount of people filing through baggage check, since that was nothing new for Disneyland. It wasn’t the buzzing excitement that radiated from them.

            It was their outfits.

            “Have I missed something?” Lizzie asked once Darcy took her hand again. They walked swiftly, trying not to lose each other in the crowd. “I feel like I’m sticking out when I shouldn’t be.”   

            “You’re wearing mouse ears, Lizzie.”

            She narrowed her eyes at him but didn’t say anything again until they passed the green tents. “I’m serious, something weird is going on. Everyone’s dressed so ... formally.”

            Darcy looked around, and even though he had not been to Disneyland since his parents had taken him as a toddler, even he had to admit that the park-goers were not what he had expected. He even saw a group that included a woman wearing pearls and a man in a tuxedo. “Should we go ask someone?” he offered, gesturing towards a nearby cast member.

            Lizzie nodded. “It’ll bother me if we don’t.” She tugged at the ends of her shirt as they walked, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Had she missed a memo in the three years since she’d been here?

            “Excuse me, sir,” Darcy said once they had pushed through enough of the crowd.

            The man – Eric, according to his nametag – turned toward them with a smile, his eyes widening as he looked at them. “Yes, I – You’re Darcy.”

            Darcy felt his chin retreat to his neck. “I’m sorry?”

            Eric held out his hands reassuringly, his face beginning to blush before Lizzie interrupted him. “You’ve watched my videos, haven’t you?” she asked with a laugh.

            He nodded his head and continued smiling brightly. “I sure have! You guys certainly came on the perfect day, that’s for sure. You fit right in,” he said, motioning to Darcy’s outfit.

            “Yeah, about that,” Lizzie said, glancing at Darcy’s bow tie. “What’s going on, exactly? Don’t people usually dress up like ... well, me?”

            “Normally yes, but it’s Dapper Day.”

            Darcy snorted.

            Lizzie ignored him. “I’m sorry – Dapper what?”

            “Dapper Day! Where everyone dresses up in the most dapper outfit they have! You’ll see some really great ones throughout the day.”

            Lizzie’s jaw dropped slightly as she looked up at Darcy. The smirk from earlier that morning had returned.

 

            “I told you so.”

            “Shut up.”

            “I love you too.”


End file.
